Faux-semblant
by Snapou Black
Summary: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre !" " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité." - "C'est toi, Anton. C'est toi qui l'a vendu..." "Me penses-tu capable de ça ?" "J'en sais rien... peut être... oui."
1. Prologue

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Prologue

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Quelques changements ont été faits**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

18 Juillet 2000

Une chouette hulotte, aux yeux noirs et au plumage roux sans le moindre défaut, était en train de claquer son bec sur une vitre depuis de très longues et très pénibles minutes. Son acharnement aurait pu épater la bande de sorcier qui était enfermée dans la pièce mais leurs nerfs étaient mis à trop rude épreuves pour qu'ils ne puissent avoir pareilles pensées. D'autant plus qu'à intervalles réguliers : le volatile poussait un hululement agressif autant pour leur santé mentale que pour leurs nerfs déjà fragilisés par les évènements des dernières années

Dans un premier temps tous avaient été réticents à l'idée de laisser entrer cet animal dans le bureau en raison de ses origines inconnues. Ils finirent pourtant par céder, n'en pouvant plus et attirés qu'ils étaient par ce qui était accroché à sa patte droite. L'homme le plus proche de la fenêtre, un homme de taille moyenne avait une calvitie naissante et qui semblait prématurément vieilli, fût chargé de lui ouvrir.

Sitôt cela fait, elle déploya ses grandes ailes et entra dans le bureau. C'était un grand bureau de forme circulaire. Les murs étaient remplis de livres aux titres tous plus barbares les uns les autres, et s'il ne s'agissait pas de documents manuscrits ou imprimés alors c'était des objets à l'utilité bien mystérieuses qui se trouvaient à cet emplacement. Un bureau de taille imposante et dont le bois était, en plus d'être couteux, magnifiquement bien sculpté trônait en son centre et tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce étaient regroupés autour de celui-ci.

L'animal fit un tour, frôlant le plafond, avant d'aller laisser tomber le paquet à sa charge devant ce groupe d'humains qui avaient bien tardé avant de la faire entrer. Le courrier consistait, en fait, en une simple petite boite parfaitement close et qui ne laissait rien présager quand à son contenu. Les regards braqués sur le colis, peu continuèrent à s'intéresser à la chouette qui était partie prendre place sur le dossier de la chaise occupée par Zacharias Smith un instant plus tôt encore.

Avant d'être dérangés par l'arrivée impromptue du rapace et de son bagage mystérieux, les membres phares de l'Ordre du Phénix tenaient une réunion classée confidentielle en raison de son sujet jugé comme sensible. C'était avant tout pour cette raison qu'ils avaient prit place dans ce qui était, autrefois, le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. L'entrée étant gardée par une gargouille aussi rigoureuse dans son travail que ne pouvait l'être Hermione Granger en cours, nul n'aurait pu pénétrer dans la pièce à moins d'y avoir été conviée.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec l'un des leurs. Le disparu était parvenu à gagner la confiance du mage noir grâce à sa filiation notamment, comme nombre de ses pairs. Le groupe de sorcier qui oeuvrait contre les actions de Lord Voldemort, qui se faisait appeler « L'ordre du phénix » avait profité de cette situation pour être tenus au courant des faits et gestes, mais aussi des décisions, du mage noir.

Paradoxalement, en raison des liens particuliers que le disparu entretenait avec de nombreux sorciers oeuvrant pour le groupe ennemi: le faux Lord lui avait donné pour consigne de s'introduire dans leur rang afin d'espionner et mettre à mal leurs projets.

La situation était donc bien ardue pour le jeune homme. Et le pire était à craindre.

Normalement, ils auraient dû le retrouver devant les grilles de Poudlard voilà bien deux jours. Suite à une importante bataille qui s'était tenue au sein même de l'école de sorcellerie et qui avait causé la mort de nombreux sorciers des deux camps : l'Ordre s'était installé entre ces murs et y avait établi ses quartiers. Au vu du nombre grandissant de collaborateurs mais aussi de personnes à protéger : il leur fallait au moins un tel bâtiment.

Plus de quarante huit heures plus tard: personne n'était encore apparu. Et aucun message n'avait été envoyé pour annoncer un retard probable voire une absence éventuelle.

Un homme de grande taille, proche du mètre quatre vingt, fit glisser sa baguette hors de sa manche par mesure de précaution et observait, du coin de l'oeil, le comportement de l'animal. La disparition de l'un des leurs, et non des moins, suivie peu de temps après par l'arrivée de cette chouette, au maître inconnu, ne le rassurait guère.

Zacharias Smith était quelqu'un méfiant par nature, et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer au cours des dernières années. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore, l'un des seuls hommes capable de faire peur au sombre sorcier, y avait joué un rôle majeur. Cette disparition brutale l'avait fait se renfermer sur lui-même et refuser presque tout contact humain.

Non pas qu'il porta haut dans son coeur le vieillard à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole, qu'il n'avait même jamais croisé dans un couloir, n'était pas Potter qui veut après tout... mais cet assassinat avait été si soudain et avait montré que personne n'était éternel : pas même leur illustre directeur.

Ca lui avait également fait prendre conscience que les apparences étaient trompeuses et que l'on pouvait être trahis par n'importe qui... même par un de nos plus proche ami.

- On fait quoi de ce truc ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton l'animal qui le fixait. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le foutre dehors... ou en faire du poulet rôti.  
- Ce truc est une chouette hulotte, Smith  
- Merci de l'information, Corny, s'enquit faussement Zacharias. Mais ça m'fait une belle jambe... ça peut tout aussi bien être un perroquet ou un okapi: ce machin n'a rien à faire ici. On ne sait pas d'où il vient et s'il est dangereux ou non.

Les cheveux blonds, Zacharias ne les entretenaient plus aussi bien que par le passé. Autrefois toujours impeccablement coupés, peignés et ordonnés, ils étaient aujourd'hui ternes et auraient bien besoin d'une bonne coupe. Quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux verts et, étrangement, contribuaient à le rendre plus sombre et inquiétant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

La longue estafilade, encore rouge, sur sa joue et le cocard qu'il arborait au niveau de l'oeil droit finissaient là le portrait de cet homme. Ces blessures dataient déjà de quelques jours et étaient, par moment, douloureuses mais le blond avait catégoriquement refusé qu'on ne le soigne. Certains avaient bien plus besoins de soins que lui, disait-il pour justifier son refus... tous savaient pourtant que la vérité était toute autre.

Une seule et unique personne était autorisée à pointer dans sa direction une baguette, une aiguille ou quelconque autre objet pouvant nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une seule.

- Bon... si nous reprenions là où nous en étions avant d'être interrompus par ce maudit piaf ? Proposa Zacharias d'une voix lente et après avoir frappé dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention générale. Peut être que nous pourrions enfin nous mettre d'accord quand à la marche à suivre pour... je sais pas moi... sauver l'un des nôtres. Enfin je dis ça comme ça après.

Stephen Cornfoot, alias Corny pour les intimes, était un ancien étudiant de la maison fondée par Rowena Serdaigle et réputée pour accueillir les élèves que le choixpeau magique aurait jugé comme étant sages et réfléchis. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment suite à cette remarque.

Il faisait sensiblement la meême taille que son camarade Poufsouffle et ceci était leur unique point commun. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient mutuellement pas se supporter et ne se privaient pas de se le faire comprendre.

L'aigle abhorrait le caractère du blaireau et tout ce que celui-ci pouvait représenter et faire. Manquer une occasion de le contrarier ne ressemblait pas à Stephen qui adorait pouvoir mettre en rogne son adversaire. Peut être qu'à force de jouer à l'imbécile et de se mettre tout le monde à dos : Zacharias perdrait son droit à la parole et son droit de regard... ou peut être qu'il se contenterait d'abandonner sa place afin de ne plus avoir à le supporter.

- Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité, claqua le bleu et bronze aux cheveux bruns. On ne va tout de même pas tenter l'impossible au risque de tous nous faire tuer. Il connaissait les risques qu'il courrait et les avait acceptés. Il n'y a que toi qui n'a jamais supporté qu'il ne se mette ainsi en danger, Smith.

Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin se regardèrent, aussi las l'un que l'autre. Il y avait peu de sorciers aussi jeune que Stephen ou Zacharias dans le coeur décisionnaire de l'Ordre et plus ils les voyaient s'entretuer à chaque réunions... et plus ils en comprenaient les raisons.

Ces deux là, comme nombre de leurs amis, étaient certes majeurs, on ne peut plus capable de se défendre, de blesser voire même de tuer dans les cas les plus extrêmes... ils n'en restaient pas moins affreusement jeunes.

Et on l'oubliait trop souvent. Car l'un sauvait des vies aussi facilement qu'il n'en prenait. Car l'autre parvenait, parfois plus facilement qu'un de ses aînés, à arracher des informations aux rares prisonniers qu'ils pouvaient faire.

- Si nous en sommes là où nous en sommes actuellement, c'est en grande partie grâce aux informations qu'on a pu nous donner, s'indigna Zacharias. Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre.

Les yeux ronds, choqués par l'énormité des propos de son collégue, le blond se tourna vers les autres sorciers. Il attendait qu'ils ne réagissent à leur tour. Il les invitait même à le faire.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser dire ça ! Se révolta Smith. Vous n'allez pas cautionner pareils propos tout de même ! Arthur ? Kingsley ? Remus !  
- Mon grand... nous ne sommes même pas encore certains que sa couverture soit tombée, voulu le rassurer Rémy en posant une main sur son épaule. Si ça tombe il va bien et attend juste le meilleur moment pour nous rejoindre... Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant.

La mère de Wayne Hopkins souriait à Zacharias comme une mère à son fils et tentait de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui parler. Un peu plus de soutien de la part de ses voisins n'aurait pas été de refus, mais tous préféraient (étrangement) garder le silence.

Le chemin sur lequel s'était engagé Stephen était à risque. En pente raide, glissant et semé d'embûches, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'emprunter ou, au moins, de faire demi-tour en voyant l'état de la route. Il n'en avait rien fait... et Zacharias était venu le trouver au tournant.

Et d'eux tous... Smith était probablement le plus apte à réagir.

Tous, bien entendus, ne pensaient pas ainsi. Certains se taisaient et se contentaient d'attendre que la colère du blaireau ne se dissipe ; d'autres, bien sur, lui laissaient la parole ; un autre groupe, plus restreint, fixait le paquet toujours fermé et posé sur la table.

Au départ, tous avaient été plus intéressés par le volatile et l'identité possible de son maître que par le contenu du paquet. A présent leur curiosité était focalisée sur celui-ci. Le colis était peut être la clé de tout ceci. Ce qui avait été placé à l'intérieur pouvait leur donner le nom de l'expéditeur.

Ils l'espéraient en tout cas.

S'ils décidaient de l'ouvrir maintenant, Smith et Cornfoot se tairaient. Eux aussi devaient vouloir savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pour satisfaire leur curiosité, encore fallait-il qu'ils ne cessent leurs enfantillages. Ce que les deux jeunes comprirent enfin puisqu'ils cessèrent d'un coup de s'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginable, mais qu'en plus... ils optèrent pour la meilleure des solutions : et évitèrent tout contact visuel.

Les sorciers regrettèrent vite leur geste et pensèrent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir de l'ouvrir. Faire venir la chouette pour qu'elle ne cesse son boucan, puis lui remettre le paquet à la patte et la laisser s'envoler à tire d'aile vers de nouveaux horizons... N'importe quoi aurait été préférable.

- C'est pas possible, murmura Zacharias, devenu pâle comme un linge. Pas ça, non. C'est pas possible.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	2. Chapitre 01

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

10 Juin 2000

Un jeune homme, d'une petite vingtaine d'années, avançait à grandes enjambées et parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec une aisance non feinte. Il avait passé sept ans à étudier entre ces murs et le fait de s'y rendre plus de dix ans plus tard... lui paraissait bien étrange. Les couloirs étaient les mêmes, mais l'ambiance était différente. Radicalement différente.

Autrefois, les élèves déambulaient dans les couloirs avec enthousiasme. Ils souriaient et riaient bruyamment. Ils osaient rire, sourire et sauter partout, ils osaient faire du bruit, faire des folies et lancer des sortilèges de chatouillis. A présent on se contentait d'avancer la tête baissée. On prenait juste garde à ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un.

La baguette toujours en main, ce n'était plus pour rire au détriment de leurs camarades de classe, aujourd'hui c'était pour rester prêt à attaquer. A se défendre. Aujourd'hui, même ici, ils craignaient d'être attaqués.

Theodore Nott était un sorcier ayant fièrement porté le blason au serpent et les couleurs vertes et argentées. Ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, représentait un handicap certain dans la vie... si vie il y avait. Son sang pur, que beaucoup lui enviaient pour la protection que cela était censé lui donner, était en réalité un véritable cadeau empoisonné.

Lord Voldemort ne voulait, théoriquement, pas tuer ceux qu'il considérait comme « de sang pur ». Posséder la moindre goutte de sang moldu dans les veines était quelque chose dont il ne fallait surtout pas parler, même si l'on était fier et heureux de ce mélange. Pas si l'on tenait à la vie. La liste, que l'on attribuait depuis des décennies à Teignous Nott, avait été mise à jour et quelques noms avaient été retirés... ou étaient aujourd'hui suivis de la mention « traître à leur sang ».

Ses cheveux bruns étaient, le plus souvent, décoiffés et c'était là la seule chose qui détonnait sur lui. Un nœud de cravate parfait, une chemise repassée d'un blanc immaculé, des chaussures luisantes, c'était ainsi que l'on voyait Theodore le plus souvent. Deux grands yeux bleus, qui avaient le don de tant fasciner un de ses amis, étaient plus expressif que le sorcier lui-même et remplaçaient les mots. Peu bavard de nature, il avait un caractère posé et rares étaient les fois où il avait un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Beaucoup le prenaient pour quelqu'un qui se laissait aller, qui prenait les choses comme elles venaient sans essayer d'influencer sur l'ordre des choses... pourtant il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait dire, à qui, quand, comment. Le serpent savait ce que les autres souhaitaient entendre et ne se gênait pas pour user de ce savoir et obtenir gain de cause.

- Salut Nott, sourit Stephen qui évita à la dernière minute de lui rentrer dedans.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta aussi et haussa un sourcil. Son ancien camarade de classe, avec qui il avait eu quelques cours en commun, et le fixa l'air d'attendre des explications sur le pourquoi du comment de cette réaction. Le Serdaigle avait été le binôme de Theodore en cours de sortilèges pendant près de cinq ans. Jamais, pourtant, ils ne s'étaient véritablement parlés pour tenir une conversation digne de ce nom.

Jamais. Jusqu'au début de tout ceci, du moins.  
Le début de la fin, comme l'appelait certains.

- Cornfoot, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe inexistante. Je peux t'aider... peut être ?  
- Si tu cherches Smith il est dans l'aile nord, lui sourit le second. En train de dormir.

Le serpent se contenta d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait bien entendu et écouté. Que ce qui venait de lui être dit n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un bref sourire pour le remercier et Theodore tournait les talons pour reprendre sa route sans essayer de prolonger la conversation plus que nécessaire.

Rien ne l'avait jamais véritablement opposé à l'aigle. Sans devenir de grands amis, leurs rapports avaient toujours été plutôt sains. Quelques désaccords de temps en temps, mais c'était une chose inévitable dans un groupe de travail, rien qui n'avait jamais été vite réglé, ceci dit. Mais au vu de l'entente glaciale qu'il y avait entre Smith et Cornfoot... un mur semblait s'être dressé entre aigle et serpent.

La pièce où Zacharias était endormi était à l'image de celui qui s'y trouvait : elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Si dans un temps passé, mais pas encore si lointain que cela, l'endroit avait dû être rangé et habitable... il n'en était plus de même aujourd'hui. Une chatte en perdrait ses petits !

Une tornade avait dû passer par ici et juger avoir suffisamment travaillé dans cette seule pièce pour éviter de passer dans le reste du château pour le mettre sans dessus-dessous à son tour. Des vêtements traînaient dans tous les coins, sous-vêtements, chemises, pantalons, chaussures rien n'avait échappé. La tempête intérieure n'avait rien manqué. Des livres jonchaient eux aussi le sol, en compagnie de parchemins chiffonnés et de fioles vides.

C'était même des meubles qui avaient su changer de place. La grosse et massive armoire qui, ordinairement, était collée contre le mur près de la fenêtre avait été, par il ne savait trop quel miracle, avancée de quelques centimètres et l'on pouvait désormais se faufiler derrière. Sa porte de droite était ouverte, ou plutôt... quelque chose l'empêchait de correctement se fermer. Les tiroirs du dessous étaient carrément sortis de leurs emplacement original et étaient renversés au beau milieu de la chambre.

Une commode ! Zacharias avait su installer une commode au beau milieu de la pièce, tiroirs ouverts... et les chaussettes qui pendouillaient faisaient office de petit bonus.

Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle mettre autant de désordre... c'était un vrai mystère !

Malgré ce magnifique capharnaüm qu'il faudrait bien ranger un jour ou l'autre (et cela promettait d'être une vraie partie de plaisir que de devoir surveiller Zacharias pendant qu'il jouerait à l'elfe de maison tout en insultant tout et chacun)... Theodore souriait. Il jonglait tellement entre deux lieux complètement antinomique que venir ici, peu importe l'ordre de la pièce, le rendait heureux.

Le manoir Malefoy était sombre, froid, morbide. Plein de courants d'air, on eu cru que des sorts étaient lancés pour donner cette impression... probablement même était-ce le cas. Là-bas rien ne trainait, même les poussières avaient une place pré-définie.

A Poudlard, au contraire, bien que joie et bonne humeur ne soient au rendez-vous que de manières très occasionnelles, et bien qu'ils aient tous nombres de leurs proches ou amis à pleurer... il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas : comme le désordre de certaines pièces ou, au contraire, l'ordre parfait d'autres.

Par miracle un fauteuil avait su conserver sa place première et rester bien sagement installé dans un coin de la pièce. Le brun se laissa mollement tomber dedans après avoir retiré du siège une chemise froissée et qui avait dû être blanche avant d'être abandonnée comme une malpropre à cet endroit. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Theodore, finalement, ne reprenne en main le vêtement pour l'approcher de son visage dans le but d'examiner les tâches dessus.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et sa tête se leva, brièvement, en direction du lit.

La chemise appartenait à Zacharias, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Tous les indices étaient là pour le conduire vers cette conclusion qui était loin de lui convenir. Tout d'abord cette pièce était simplement occupée par le blond et lui-même lorsqu'il passait quelques jours à Poudlard, donc à moins que quelqu'un se soit amusé à venir abandonner ses vêtements ici... c'était à son ami. De plus qui d'autre aurait pu avoir le culot d'abandonner une chemise pleine de sang sur un fauteuil au prix démentiel si ce n'était lui ?

Le tissus était déchiré sur une petite dizaine de centimètres, la tâche était étendue et les fibres bien imprégnées du liquide rouge... lui fit s'imaginer le pire. Quand avait-il été blessé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mit au courant ? Comment avait-il été blessé ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et ce n'était pas bon.

Inquiet, il se releva et s'approcha de l'endroit où était endormi son ami aux cheveux blonds. Il sourit doucement en voyant qu'une chose avait été épargnée par la tornade Zacharias avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour prendre son courage à deux mains : ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était pure folie.

- Zacharias, murmura, avec une infinie précaution Nott à son oreille. Zacharias.

Toujours profondément endormi, le blaireau grogna et essaya, d'un geste de la main, de chasser l'intrus. Zacharias aurait-il voulu renvoyer une mouche ou un moustique qu'il ne s'y serait pas prit autrement, normalement... Il donna un coup dans le nez de Theodore qui recula de quelques centimètres sous le coup de la surprise.

Suite à quoi, le blond se tourna dans le lit, montrant désormais son dos à son ami de retour, agrippa un pan de sa couverture pour la ramener sur son épaule. En boule sur le matelas, il continua ce qu'il était en train de si bien faire... à savoir ? Dormir comme un loir pardi.

Le brun s'en serait presque voulu d'aller le réveiller, il savait que son ami ne dormait pas nécessairement bien et qu'il était désormais abonné aux nuits blanches. Plus encore lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Sa hantise de la solitude était une chose que Theodore avait du mal à comprendre tant c'était contraire au Zacharias qu'il avait rencontré et apprit à apprécier lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ses scrupules ne s'attardèrent pas... après tout : non seulement Smith prenait régulièrement un malin plaisir à lui sauter dessus et le chatouiller pour le réveiller...

Et en plus s'il le faisait c'était bien parce qu'il s'inquiétait et qu'il voulait s'assurer que son blaireau de compagnie allait bien.

Somme toute... que des attentions on ne peut plus louables.

- Zacharias, insista-t-il en le secouant doucement. Zacharias.

Ce ne fût pas sans difficultés que Theodore prit sur sa personne et garda pour lui un « On est attaqué ! » qui aurait, à n'en pas douter, eu raison du blond. D'autant plus que ce qu'il avait fait était déjà trop pour les nerfs fragiles de Smith qui sursauta aussitôt.

Sans avoir à tourner la tête pour voir où il mettait la main ; ni même à tâtonner avant de trouver sa véritable baguette, que même Nott aurait eu du mal à reconnaître parmi tout le fatras d'objets abandonnés sur la table de chevet. Une fois son arme à la main : celui qui venait d'être réveillé la brandit face à lui, disposé à s'en servir.

Surprit par cette réaction, Ô combien brutale et disproportionnée : Theodore sortit immédiatement la sienne. Le cœur battant à toute allure et prêt à imploser dans leur poitrine : les deux compères, meilleurs amis à leurs heures perdues, se menaçaient chacun de leur bout de bois...

Ils donnaient l'impression d'être capable de s'en servir... pourtant ils ne sauraient se résoudre à le faire. Jamais, alors que Zacharias réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que le sorcier en face de lui n'était nul autre que le jeune Nott.

- Theodore, souffla Zacharias. Mais t'es... t'es malade de me réveiller comme une grosse brute ! La délicatesse... toi pas connaître ? Si tu veux j'vous présente hein, ça me dérange pas du tout.  
- Bah quoi ? Demanda le serpent, tout innocent qu'il était. Délicatesse et moi on a essayé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous, on ne s'entendait pas trop trop... et puis tu me vois m'approcher lentement de ton lit, approcher mon visage de ton oreiller et te susurrer « Zachynounet chéri, réveille toi mon cœur » avant de t'embrasser, te câliner et tout et tout ?

Theodore avait cru bon d'ajouter l'acte à la parole et se trouvait à présent occupé à serrer le blond contre lui, sans pour autant oublier qu'il était blessé et donc attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Le second sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était vraiment une autre personne lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Une personne plus ouverte, plus vivante presque.

- D'autant plus que ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi, en plus.  
- Zachynounet chéri... réveille toi mon cœur... répéta Smith, moqueur. T'as pas trouvé pire que ça ?  
- C'était de l'improvisation, sourit le serpent. Donc c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Sur le coup, aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit ; les yeux bleus de Theodore croisèrent le regard vert de Zacharias... et tous deux recommençaient à respirer. Rassurés de voir que l'autre était toujours bien en vie.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	3. Chapitre 02

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

10 Juin 2000

Theodore, après avoir enfin daigné lâcher Zacharias, attrapa d'une malin la chemise tâchée de sang sur laquelle il était tombé en arrivant et qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, était la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à aller prendre le risque de mettre fin au sommeil de son ami. Autrement il se serait gentiment contenté d'attendre que la belle au bois dormant ne daigne se réveiller de lui-même.

La chemise pendant au bout de l'index du brun, il la fit s'agiter devant les yeux de son ami. Un sourire coupable et forcé se dessina instantanément sur le visage de Zacharias qui passa, gêné, une main dans ses cheveux... au grand désespoir du premier qui ne pouvait même pas se dire « étonné » par cette réaction.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour entendre un « Ne t'en fais pas Theo, ce n'est pas mon sang qui tâche cette chemise. Mais c'est très gentil à toi de t'inquiéter. » ou alors un « Oh ! J'avais prêté cette chemise à quelqu'un ce jour-là, stresse pas... mais faudra que tu me rappelles d'aller lui dire de me rembourser ma chemise. Non mais. ». Il fit, d'un signe de tête autoritaire, comprendre à l'ancien Poufsouffle qu'il attendait qu'il ne change de position afin de lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois.

Nott, ensuite, retira lui-même le tee-shirt que Zacharias avait sur le dos et qui avait dû être enfilé à la hâte puisque l'étiquette ne se trouvait pas derrière. Quelques traces de sang, séchés, se trouvaient sur ce vêtement la également ce qui était loin de rassurer Theodore. Son ami ne s'était tout de même pas contenté de retirer sa chemise afin de la jeter, négligemment, sur le fauteuil avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt propre et d'aller s'allonger.

Si. Il en aurait été parfaitement capable. C'était exactement le genre de chose que Zacharias aurait fait s'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller et que le serpent n'était pas à ses côtés pour le soigner.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu aussi obstinément que l'on ne te soigne, Zach ? Interrogea, à voix basse, le garçon aux cheveux sombre. A chaque fois que je rentre... c'est pour te trouver plus blessé encore au la fois précédente.  
- Je n'ai encore confiance qu'en une seule personne, avoua le concerné de manière presque inaudible et tout en tournant la tête en direction de son ami. Il n'y a que ta baguette qui ne me fasse pas peur... pas encore peur. Et lorsque c'est toi qui la tient, bien entendu. T'es le seul Ted... le seul. J'arrive pas... j'essaie mais.

Nott soupira sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit ou lui demander de finir sa phrase. C'était, de toutes manières, inutile puisque c'était sensiblement toujours la même excuse que formulait le Poufsouffle et cette fois, contrairement aux autres, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à le contredire. Pas cette fois. Pas aujourd'hui... pas pour le moment. Demain peut être. Plus tard sans doutes... mais pour l'heure il préféra simplement pointer les blessures les plus superficielles du bout de sa baguette afin de les guérir, une à une, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Si le blond avait été capable d'avoir suffisamment confiance en ses collègues, s'il avait pu avoir foi en eux, s'il avait été capable de croire ceux qui se battaient pour la même cause que la sienne... tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Les plaies auraient été mieux soignées et auraient eu une meilleure cicatrisation. Zacharias n'aurait pas eu à attendre que son ami ne revienne pour s'occuper de lui car (presque) n'importe qui aurait été en mesure de le faire,

Theodore en avait conscience. Il essayait, chaque fois, de convaincre Smith à l'aide d'arguments que le premier estimait comme plutôt convaincant... mais le second était toujours en état de lui rire au nez et de déconstruire tout ce qui avait été monté si laborieusement. Si le Poufsouffle avait été capable de cela : alors le serpent n'aurait pas à se ronger les ongles et à se demander dans quel état serait Zacharias la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

- Zach... tu sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour...  
- Je sais Ted, murmura le blessé en lui prenant la main. Fais de ton mieux... c'est déjà très bien et plus que ce que je ne mérite.

Nott détestait lorsque son camarade parlait de la sorte et se rabaissait. Cela ressemblait si peu au blaireau qu'il avait connu autrefois et apprit à apprécier. Zacharias était, normalement, quelqu'un qui aimait parler de lui, se mettre en avant et prendre soin de sa personne. En de nombreux points, Theodore aurait pu dire que Smith était semblable à Malefoy et pourtant...

Toutes les connaissances acquises par le brun en matière de soin avaient été apprises sur le tas. Quelques sortilèges et incantations utiles dont on avait un usage fréquent étaient connus depuis bien longtemps mais il avait fallut y ajouter quelques sorts plus précis et moins employés. Sa formation avait été sans grande originalité : le plus souvent il se contentait d'écouter ceux qui le soignaient et retenait le sort employé.

Initialement, il voulait simplement apprendre à soigner afin de pouvoir espérer survivre. Être capable de sauver des vies était une chose qu'il n'avait pas souhaité... il avait déjà bien assez à penser avec la sienne.

Et celle de Zacharias, bien entendu.

A présent, sitôt avait-il quelques heures de repos devant lui qu'il se plongeait dans un ouvrage de médicomagie afin de compléter ses connaissances et combler certaines de ses très nombreuses lacunes... car nul besoin de chercher des heures pour en trouver une. Elles étaient là en abondance « En veux-tu ? En voilà. Tu n'en veux pas ? En voilà quand même ».

- Merlin, souffla Theodore. Mais... Mais comment tu t'es fait ça, Zach ?

Du bout des doigts, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs effleura la plus longue coupure. Celle-ci barrait le dos de son ami de part et d'autre et était toujours d'un beau rouge vif qui faisait mal au serpent rien que d'y penser. En voyant, tout à l'heure, la chemise tâchée : il ne s'était pas un instant imaginé avoir à faire face à ce genre de plaie. Une longue entaille sur le côté sans doutes, quelques autres plus petites peut être... mais pas de semblables !

Bien que léger, le contact suffit à faire tressaillir l'autre. Le blond ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings afin de ne pas assaillir Theodore de reproches immérités. Il savait que son camarade faisait de son mieux, que ses blessures n'étaient probablement pas belles à voir voire même inquiétante et que demander à Nott de ne pas s'inquiéter ou vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment était une aberration... mais il n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'il ne le touche pas.

Pour l'instant.

- Et quand t'es-tu fait ça, c'est ça surtout la question... Zach. Ça remonte à quand exactement ? Insista celui qui était en train de soigner. Et je te déconseille de me mentir car je saurais la vérité, quoi qu'il arrive, et sache que si elle ne coïncide pas avec ce que tu m'aurais dit... ça va barder pour ton matricule.  
- Hier matin, marmonna, de mauvaise grâce, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant hein. J'ai l'habitude et je sais quelles potions il faut que je prenne et en quelle quantité. J'ai toujours une potion anti-douleur de moyenne qualité et quelques fioles de régénération sanguines dans mes tiroirs... j'en ai prit avant de m'endormir comme une masse.  
- Je n'ai, effectivement, aucunes raisons de m'en faire, siffla Nott entre ses dents. Tu gères la situation et ne mets nullement ta vie en danger en restant seul dans ton coin avec pareilles blessures ! Et pourquoi personne n'est venu s'assurer que t'étais pas en train de crever seul dans cette chambre ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume : l'ancien blaireau se tourna vers Theodore qui était en train de réfléchir au sort le plus utile pour soigner la longue coupure. Il lui offrit un large sourire qui, pourtant, ne trompait plus personne depuis bien longtemps et certainement pas le brun qui ne le connaissait que trop pour leur propre bien à tous les deux. Il était probable que le serpent ne connaisse mieux son ami qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et qu'il ne fasse plus attention à la santé du blond qu'à la sienne n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

- C'est Cornfoot qui était chargé de surveiller cette partie du château hier soir, ainsi que de la vérification des chambres, expliqua, inutilement, l'ancien poursuiveur pour Poufsouffle, puisque son ami en était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion de lui-même. Et il ne vient ici que lorsque tu es là pour s'assurer que tu n'as besoin de rien.

Depuis son retour au château, Theodore ignorait combien de fois il avait soupiré d'exaspération mais le nombre était déjà plutôt conséquent. Il plaça, délicatement, le bout de sa baguette sur l'une des extrémités de cette imposante plaie qui l'inquiétait tant et, de sa main restée libre, alla presser l'épaule de son ami. Avant de commencer à formuler le sortilège que sa mémoire lui avait ressorti après quelques minutes de recherche : il approcha son visage de l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer :

- C'est bientôt fini. Après nous pourrons descendre manger car, te connaissant, tu n'auras pas dû penser à le faire toi-même.

L'ancien membre de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle offrit à son serpent favoris un large sourire pouvant aller jusqu'à ses oreilles... ou presque. C'était le plus grand, le plus sincère, le plus vrai et celui pour lequel l'autre avait le plus de facilité à le croire véritable depuis son arrivée. Lorsque le premier sentit la douleur provoquée par sa blessure se faire plus discrète, sans pour autant totalement disparaître, il se tourna vers Theodore. Il alla, aussitôt, se coller contre le second, entourer sa taille de ses bras et fermer les yeux.

Sans même songer à se défaire de son sourire.

- Meurs pas Theo, supplia-t-il presque. Arrête. Arrête de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça. Arrête c'est bon. Stop. Fini. Terminé. Dis-moi que c'est fini... dis-le que tu arrêtes ça... dis-le Ted. S'il te plaît dis-le.  
- Je ne peux pas, Zach, murmura Nott, désolé. Tu le sais, je le sais... on le sais. Mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas mourir.

Deux grands yeux verts étaient en train de le supplier de changer certains mots de sa promesse afin de la rendre encore plus acceptable. Il voulait tellement que Theodore ne transforme son « Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour... » en un « Je t'assure que... ». Tous deux savaient, pourtant, qu'il était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de faire mieux niveau promesse.

Les chances de ne pouvoir tenir son engagement étaient conséquentes. Mais en avoir connaissance était une fois... l'accepter en était une autre totalement impossible.

Theodore aida son ami à s'asseoir à l'une des seules tables de la Grande Salle qui était encore d'origine. On avait tenu à ce que les repas ne se déroulent toujours dans ce qui, autrefois déjà, servait non seulement de réfectoire aux étudiants mais également de lieu de rendez-vous. Beaucoup d'élèves amis avec d'autres qui n'étaient pas dans leur maison venaient les retrouver ici quand il faisait trop froid pour aller dehors et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Comme le reste de Poudlard, la pièce avait énormément souffert de l'affrontement qui s'était tenu entre les murs de l'établissement. Elle avait perdu de sa prestance, de son élégance et de sa beauté qui, même pour un sorcier, semblait magique.

Beaucoup de statues furent perdues et détruites au cours de la bataille opposant le camp des ombres contre celui de la lumières. Peu avaient été restaurées car il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'heure. Leur emplacement demeurait donc tristement vide en attendant.

Il faut dire que les escarmouches se multipliaient à une vitesse exponentielle et que les pertes humaines avaient la fâcheuse tendance à aller de paire. Il avait donc été décider de renforcer l'entraînement des sorciers s'étant porter volontaire pour se battre afin de mieux les former et leur donner plus de chances de survie. Ceux ayant préférés rester sur le côté recevaient une formation plus légère.

Qu'étaient donc quelques statues branlantes, quelques vitres brisées sur lesquelles des sortilèges de protection avaient été lancés afin de limiter les courants d'air... qu'était-ce que tout cela au milieu de ce flot de larmes et de ces morts à en perdre la raison.

On se disait qu'on les répareraient... qu'on les remplaceraient... plus tard. Quand le moment serait venu. Restait à savoir quand il viendrait...  
Et s'il viendrait un jour.  
On espérait bientôt. On y croyait pourtant si peu.  
Ils se contentaient de survivre au lieu de vivre. De supporter la situation... faute de mieux.  
Ils savaient que ça pouvait être pire. Que ça pouvait le devenir en un rien de temps.

- Tu sais que madame Pomfresh ferait un meilleur boulot que moi, hein ? Rappela vainement Theodore en voyant la grimace de son ami à la suite d'un mouvement jugé trop brusque. J'ai fais de mon mieux mais... la dernière était vraiment moche.

Smith leva une main devant la bouche du brun afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'était guère difficile de traduire ce genre, d'apparence anodine et on ne peut plus banal, en un bon « Ferme ton bec, Theodore ».

Suite à quoi... le silence fût.

- Tu sais que tu as une sale tronche ? Releva Zacharias, scrutant son voisin de table.

Ou presque.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	4. Chapitre 03

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

10 Juin 2000

- Theodore... Mange, ordonna Zacharias en voyant que son ami se contentait de fixer une assiette qui demeurait désespérément vide. Sinon je te donne la becquée... et tu sais que je le ferais.

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas le sorcier aux cheveux noirs qui avait dû surveiller que l'autre était bel et bien en train de se restaurer et le menacer si besoin... mais l'inverse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle, le fils Nott n'avait encore touché à rien. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait déjà, à la base, pas un gros appétit et que plus les semaines passaient et plus son ami avait des raisons de s'inquiéter en le voyant s'alimenter de plus en plus difficilement.

Les plats n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient autrefois connus, ni aussi beau au regard. Disposés face à eux, ils semblaient n'attendre qu'une seule chose : qu'on ne les vide afin d'être ramenés au plus vite en cuisine où on les remplirait de nouveau pour les prochains. Malgré la qualité esthétique amoindrie, la nourriture restait tout à fait correct... ce qui n'empêchait pas le serpent de ne pas y toucher.

Celui-ci ne prenait même pas la peine de jeter un bref et rapide coup d'œil en leur direction. C'était comme si le simple fait de les regarder allait le rendre malade et il préférait donc garder la tête rivée vers la vaisselle devant lui qui était toujours impeccable.

L'ancien élève de Poufsouffle l'observa un bref instant, désolé, avant de prendre le temps de remplir de lui-même l'assiette de son voisin. Sans aller jusqu'à la faire déborder, conscient que ce ne serait ni plus ni moins que du gâchis, il y mit tout de même suffisamment de nourriture pour que l'estomac de Theodore ne soit, au moins en parti, rempli.

Tout en mangeant une purée qui commençait déjà à se faire froide, Zacharias s'assurait du coin de l'œil qu'une fourchette faisait bel et bien le trajet entre l'assiette et la bouche de son ami. Mais en plus il devait également veiller à ce qu'elle n'aille pas, par un fâcheux hasard, se déverser dans l'assiette de Kevin Entwhisle qui avait eu le malheur de s'attabler en face du serpent.

Celui-ci ne devait se rendre compte de rien car il ne faisait aucunes remarques, ce qui, bien entendu, poussait Nott à continuer son petit manège.

- Theodore... mange, insista-t-il. S'il te plaît. T'as presque pas touché à ton assiette...  
- Je suis fatigué, murmura l'autre en tournant la tête vers lui. Juste fatigué. J'aimerais, pour l'heure, simplement aller dormir... même si c'est moi qui ait proposé de.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda son ami d'un air affligé et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il faisait systématiquement cela lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou était embêté par la tournure que prenait les derniers évènements. Chaque fois que Theodore revenait du manoir Malefoy après y avoir passé plus ou moins de temps... c'était pour toujours revenir dans un plus triste état que la fois précédente. Ça le minait, lui qui aimerait tellement que son camarade ne cesse de se mettre autant en danger.

S'il avait su que, de son côté, le Serpentard pensait sensiblement la même chose dans le sens inverse... et s'inquiétait comme pas possible au sujet de Zacharias,

Par il ne savait trop quel miracle, le jeune Nott réussissait toujours à mettre la main sur son ami en un temps record. C'était à se demander comment il faisait ! D'accord, parfois il croisait quelqu'un qui était au courant de l'endroit où le blond se terrait et qui le lui disait... mais ce n'était pas la majorité du temps. En règle général Theodore ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et c'était amplement suffisant ; c'était comme s'il avait lancé un sort de détection sur sa personne.

Ce qui, était impossible, il fallait rester un que tant soit peu terre à terre.

Une fois qu'il avait mit la main sur son blaireau favoris, il s'occupait à le soigner sans que celui-ci ne lui ait rien demandé. Parfois même il devait user de menaces pour que cela ne puisse se faire. C'est que l'autre pouvait se montrer particulièrement récalcitrant s'il voyait que son ami était dans un état de grande fatigue.

Ensuite, deux chemins se dessinaient devant les deux compères : soit ils décidaient de changer d'endroit, et en général c'était dans le but de gagner la Grande Salle, après quoi Zacharias était alors forcé de constater, si ce n'était pas encore fait, que son ami était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment... manquant cruellement de sommeil et pouvant, par moment, avoir besoin de soins; soit le sorcier aux cheveux blonds envoyait aussitôt l'autre dormir.

Plus le temps passait et plus Theodore avait tendance à revenir éreinté de ses missions. Le second scénario avait donc tendance à se faire de plus en plus fréquent, ce dont n'allait pas se plaindre Smith, au fond. Les sortilèges de dissimulation que se lançait Nott faiblissaient à vu d'œil et son état apparaissait tel qu'il était réellement... c'est à dire : épouvantable.

Affaibli, fatigué et surtout : émotionnellement à bout à cause de toutes les horreurs vues et entendues.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à vouloir donner le change lors de son arrivée... l'âne !

- Mange un peu quand même, murmura Zacharias en prenant une mine de chien battu. Après tu iras te reposer et j'en profiterais pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre.  
- Les deux ne sont pas compatibles. Quand tu ranges tu es comme obligé de te cogner et de râler. En plus tu insultes tout et n'importe quoi... comment veux-tu que je ne dorme dans pareilles conditions.  
- Alors je resterais calmement sur le côté à vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne sort de sous mon lit pour te dévorer.

Un fin sourire, mais un sourire tout de même, naquit alors sur les lèvres de Theodore qui acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Néanmoins : son comportement ne changea pas d'un pouce et il continuait à rester totalement inactif, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Celle-ci était, à son humble avis, bien trop pleine. Zacharias n'avait aucun sens des proportions et, malgré les années, persistait à croire qu'il mangeait autant qu'un Ronald Weasley ou un Blaise Zabini.

Le plus souvent, les missions du brun duraient une semaine... plus ou moins. Ce laps de temps, plus court que celui des autres sorciers infiltrés dans les rangs de l'adversaire, laissait suffisamment d'occasion à Smith pour mettre leur chambre commune sans dessus-dessous et envahir l'espace parfaitement organisé et rangé de son camarade. La surface que Zacharias lui avait attribué, après avoir fait la promesse de ne pas empiéter dessus, devenait alors comme le reste de la pièce : un véritable champ de bataille recelant de cochonneries en tout genre.

Au fil du temps : son absence se faisait de plus en plus longues. Les trois ou quatre jours du début étaient devenus six ou sept jours... pour en arriver aujourd'hui à une petite douzaine. Ce qui était loin de plaire au blond qui était, sommes toutes, plus embêté par ceci que son ami.

La plus grande hantise de Zacharias, pour l'heure, c'était bien de ne pas voir revenir Theodore. Ou alors de voir son corps léviter devant lui, les pieds devants comme tant d'autres déjà avant lui et comme il y en aurait encore à sa suite. Chaque minute passée auprès des autres mangemorts était une minute où il était susceptible de voir sa couverture réduite en cendre.

Ou alors de le voir revenir grièvement blessé ; ou qu'il ne regagne pas le château pour une obscure raison.

Oui... Smith se faisait un véritable sang d'encre pour le jeune Nott. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait à son tour tomber. Qu'il pourrait le perdre lui-aussi. De ne plus pouvoir l'embêter à sa guise, lui sourire bêtement, ou que savait-il encore. Peur de perdre son Theodore... tout simplement.

Et si c'était une véritable torture pour lui... il en était de même pour les autres qui avaient à supporter le blaireau jours et nuit. Bien sur : en s'inquiétant eux-aussi quand à la sécurité de leurs infiltrés. Car si l'un d'eux tombait... rien ne garantissait que la couverture des autres seraient suffisamment solide pour tenir le coup et mieux vaudrait donc tous les retirer du circuit au plus vite.

Déjà qu'ils étaient mal engagés.

- Bon, céda le blond en se redressant et le prenant par le coude. Viens. On y va. J'irais te chercher de quoi manger quand tu te réveilleras tout à l'heure.  
- Merci Zach, souffla Theodore.  
- T'as pas à me remercier... c'est normal.

Deux heures après le retour de Theodore, et une à peine après qu'il ne se soit endormi : on vint frapper à la porte de la chambre avec un enthousiasme certain. Sans attendre d'y être conviée, la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière baissa la poignet... puis passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tout sourire.

Liam Sheep était un ancien élève de Serdaigle et quelques années le séparaient de Theodore et Zacharias. Il n'avait connu Stephen Cornfoot que de vu et on ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci avait marqué son aîné car jamais ils n'avaient échangés la moindre parole avant que le cadet ne rejoigne l'Ordre sitôt eut-il été en âge de l'intégrer.

Plutôt petit, il avait la peau blanche et les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux roux, mais loin d'être aussi flamboyant que ceux des Weasley, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient noirs et, comme le reste de son visage et de sa gestuelle en général... étaient de parfaits indices pouvant éclairer sur son état d'esprit du moment.

Allez savoir comment, l'aigle était presque toujours enjoué et souriait malgré les temps troubles qu'ils étaient tous en train de traverser. Il avait également une fâcheuse tendance à s'exprimer à l'aide de grands gestes insensés et exagérés. A faire des moulinets des bras, parler avec ses mains... et n'oublions pas, pour achever ce portrait, de dire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à sauter partout ou cela était possible et permis... ou ne l'était pas.

Malgré ces quelques années de décalage entre les trois sorciers et le fait que Liam n'ait jamais pu côtoyer de près ou de loin les deux amis en raison de leur maison respective... l'aigle s'était rapidement prit d'affection pour l'agaçant blaireau et l'aimable serpent.

L'amitié étrange qui semblait lier Zacharias et Theodore entre eux l'avait, dans un premier temps, grandement intrigué. Comment était-il possible qu'un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle ne s'entendent aussi bien ? Comment pouvaient-ils rire ensemble, se protéger, s'inquiéter pour l'autre... et ne jamais être prit de la subite envie de sauter à la gorger de l'autre pour l'étriper ? Comment pouvait-on trouver un seul point commun entre un vert et un jaune ?

Puis les jours, les semaines s'étaient écoulées et lui les avait observé. De loin. Ses idées pré-conçues sur les étudiants de la maison d'Helga et de Salazar s'étaient ensuite retrouvées fortement ébranlées. Nott et Smith se suffisaient à eux-même, ils se complétaient. Leur duo, bien qu'étrangement constitué et mal considéré en raison de leur maison d'origine se trouvait être des plus soudé. Parfois même plus que d'autres qui, pourtant, ne mêlaient que deux Gryffondors.

- Je viens aux nouvelles, sourit l'arrivant. Comment va-t-il ? Mieux que la semaine dernière ou il a encore réussit à faire pire ?

Du menton, le rouquin désigna Theodore. Allongé sur le matelas de Zacharias, le sien étant pour l'heure inaccessible, le serpent s'était enroulé dans la couverture. Après avoir récupéré son oreiller, bien rebondi comme il les préférait, sur son lit, il serrait fortement fortement celui de son camarade comme s'il n'eut s'agit d'une adorable peluche qui lui aurait permis de mieux dormir.

- J'ai appris par ce cher Kevin que Ted n'avait pas mangé grand chose, poursuivit l'aigle. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il m'a demandé de lui dire qu'il devrait essayer d'être plus discret la prochaine fois qu'il trouverait que l'idée de transvaser son assiette dans la sienne était judicieuse... et de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile car bien sur qu'il s'en était rendu compte. En gros c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Installé sur une chaise, qui avait dû être débarrassée de la pile de livre entassée dessus, Zacharias sourit à Sheep en entendant son petit discours... son sourire s'accentua lorsque le blond remarqua l'assiette, encore fumante, tenue par l'autre sorcier.

- Ça ? C'est de la part de notre chère Molly, expliqua le plus âgé en suivant son regard. Qui, elle, m'a dit de dire... elle m'a dit quoi déjà ? Ah ! Ah oui ça y est ! Elle voulait que j'dise que ce pauvre chou devait récupérer avant d'aller voir la bande de sorcier ninja dont son mari fait parti. Je t'avouerais, franchement, ne pas avoir tout compris à ce niveau... mais je suppose que ce n'est pas grave. Après tout : on ne demande pas à un hibou de comprendre le contenu du courrier qu'il transporte. Ni à une chouette... enfin je pense. Tu crois qu'on leur demande ? Parce que j'ai envie d'être un bon hibou, tu comprends...  
- Tu n'es pas un hibou, Liam, soupira le blond, amusé. Ni une chouette, ni un crocodile, ni un hamster, ni une limace.  
- Je suis quoi alors … un bébé koala ?

Le blaireau détourna de nouveau la tête afin de fixer, d'un air profondément désolé, le troisième. Tout en se demandant comment l'aigle pouvait trouver la force de se montrer aussi joyeux, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu t'arrêtes donc jamais, toi.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	5. Chapitre 04

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

10 Juin 2000

Liam et Zacharias surent que le moment de réveiller Theodore était venu lorsque celui-ci commença à gesticuler dans le lit. A tâtons, il se mit à chercher la main du blond et ne put s'en emparer qu'une fois que celui-ci n'eut daigné la mettre à sa portée. Au cours d'une bonne partie de la sieste de Nott, Smith s'était lancé une folle mission qui consistait à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce et le tout... silencieusement, s'il vous plait !

Le serpent avait eu l'air tellement convaincu de ses dires lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer que le blaireau ne devait pas être capable de ranger silencieusement une pièce... qu'il souhaitait lui démontrer par A + B qu'il avait eu tort de penser ainsi. C'était bien l'unique raison qui faisait que le lit du brun, qui était encore encombré de vêtements, de fioles et de livres en tout genre une heure plus tôt, était désormais utilisable et pleinement opérationnel.

Lorsque Sheep avait pointé le bout de son nez et de son plateau : celui qui était réveillé venait tout juste de s'accorder une petite pause qu'il jugeait on ne peut plus méritée. Enfin ça... c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de répondre si jamais on lui posait la question. Car l'amas d'objets accumulés sur le matelas de son ami n'était, certes, plus dessus mais n'en demeurait pas moins existant. Zacharias n'avait fait que déménager le tout du lit jusqu'au fauteuil où sa chemise avait été jetée la veille.

Liam, bien décidé à tenir compagnie à Smith et à aider ce dernier à réveiller le brun n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Et l'arrêt temporaire était devenu définitif ; il ne fallait quand même pas que Theodore soit trop surpris à son réveil, il pourrait ne pas le supporter après tout.

Un regard entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle suffit pour que, quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne prennent chacun place. Le blond s'approcha, lentement, de son ami qui gigotait tandis que le roux partait s'appuyer contre le mur opposé, essayant de se faire tout petit mais de rester alerte... et disposé à se servir de la baguette qu'il avait en main.

- Theodore, murmura Smith, sur le qui-vive et lui aussi prêt à faire usage de son bout de bois si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Theo.

Les réactions du jeune Nott au réveil avaient le mérite d'être toutes aussi imprévisibles que celles de son ami blaireau... si ce n'était même plus encore. A peine la main du blond se fût-elle posée sur son épaule afin de doucement le secouer que le brun sursauta. Effaré et perdu, il regardait autour de lui et quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire pour reprendre suffisamment ses esprits et se souvenir qu'il était, enfin, rentré.

Reconnaître la chambre était une chose, voir qu'elle avait été partiellement rangée en était une autre... mais pour l'heure la seule qui importait véritablement c'était qu'il avait repérer Zacharias et qu'il ne le quittait plus des yeux. Smith était un élément stable, sur et fiable, quoi qu'on en dise. Et s'il était là alors tout allait bien.

Alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas réellement (elle s'y prêtait même rarement, il fallait l'avouer), un large sourire apparu sur le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur de Liam, toujours dans son coin. La complicité Nott-Smith était une des choses qui, bien que connue, ne cessait de le surprendre même après près de deux années passées à leurs côtés. Une des choses qui, également, lui faisaient garder le sourire.

C'était si peu.  
C'était déjà tant.

Ils avaient tellement confiance l'un en l'autre que ça en était presque troublant. Il fallait voir avec quelle aisance chacun d'eux était capable de se laisser aller en présence de son ami pour le comprendre. Savoir que Theodore était le seul à pouvoir magiquement soigner Zacharias était une chose ; ou que ce dernier était l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un jour pu voir le brun laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Theodore qui paraissait froid et distant ; que l'on prenait pour un être dépourvu de tout sentiments ou émotions purement humaines. Peu bavard et peu enclin à laisser percevoir ses faiblesses, de peur qu'on en use et abuse, il s'ouvrait comme par enchantement aux côtés de Smith.

De l'autre côté c'était différent. A l'inverse du serpent, le blaireau n'avait érigé aucunes murailles entre sa personne et le reste du monde... il se contentait d'une petite porte fermée à clé et qui restait désespérément close sauf pour son camarade dont l'ancien blason représentait un serpent.  
Lorsqu'il n'avait pas son compère à ses côtés, il était impossible de dire que Zacharias était une personne facile à vivre et agréable... tout en le pensant.

- T'es à Poudlard, murmura-t-il tout en souriant légèrement en voyant son trouble. Tout va bien, Theo. Tout va très bien, même.

Installé dans l'ancien bureau occupé par les directeurs successifs de l'école de sorcellerie, une petite partie de l'Ordre du phénix était assise autour de l'imposant meuble posé en son centre. Au décès du vénérable Albus Dumbledore, toutes ses affaires étaient restées en place, rien n'avait bougé, pas le moindre livre ou objets... la pièce était intacte et ce : malgré les incessants allers-venus.

En tout, c'était une dizaine de sorcier qui attendait que l'un de leurs espions, qu'ils savaient revenus en début d'après-midi, ne vienne leur faire son rapport et leur donner les dernières nouvelles. Liam les avait contacté à l'aide de parchemins ensorcelés made in Weasley pour leur dire que Theodore était réveillé et qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à se rendre au bureau avec Zacharias.

Ils veillaient toujours à laisser quelques heures de repos à ces jeunes gens afin qu'ils puissent dormir, c'était une première chose, mais également laisser tomber la pression accumulée au cours des quelques jours passés à l'extérieur... pour mieux la faire revenir ensuite.

Chaque information qui leur était donné par ce biais était un bâton de plus qui était mit dans les rouages de l'organisation de Voldemort ; chacune d'elle représentait aussi un certain danger et un danger certain. En parlant des plans auxquels ils avaient été invités à participer, en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient entendus en laissant traîner leurs oreilles là où il fallait... ils trahissaient le terrible mage noir et ce n'était pas un fait à prendre à la légère.

- Theodore ! S'exclama-t-on sitôt la porte du bureau fût-elle poussée. Mon petit !

Personne ne pouvait se dire surprit par le fait que Molly Weasley ne fût à l'origine de cette exclamation qui, assurément, venait du coeur. La petite femme rousse et rondelette bondit aussitôt hors de son siège, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin et faisant pouffer son mari, pour fondre sur le grand dadais aux cheveux bruns... telle la mère poule qu'elle était.

Les traits toujours tirés et d'effroyables cernes sous les yeux, l'ancien serpent lui apparaissait comme épuisé et, à son sens, aurait dû rester dans sa chambre dormir quelques heures de plus. Zacharias ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées : se tenant juste à côté de son ami, il semblait prêt à rattraper Theodore si besoin... et certainement pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il était susceptible de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis ou de s'emmêler les jambes.

Le brun faisait pourtant de son mieux pour donner le change ; car Nott s'ouvrait à Smith mais c'était tout. Jamais il n'irait se laisser aller en compagnie d'autres personnes et ce : quand bien même furent-ils des personnes à qui il avait accordé sa confiance.

- Molly, se força-t-il à sourire. Vous... vous m'étouffez.

La femme d'Arthur Weasley relâcha sa prise pour se mettre à la détailler de haut en bas. Elle ignorait qu'elle était en train de faire comme le jeune Smith un peu plus tôt alors qu'elle se mettait à détailler Theodore de haut en bas afin de s'enquérir de son état.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit d'inspecter le serpent sous toutes les coutures et remarquer qu'il avait « Encore su perdre du poids ! Es-tu sur que tu n'as pas perdu un os en cours de route ? », Molly entraîna les deux derniers arrivants vers les deux places libres et, bien entendu, côte à côte.

- Comme c'est aimable de ta part, Smith, de nous honorer de ta présence, siffla Stephen, voisin de Theodore qui leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ces mots. Trop aimable, même.  
- Ce serait aimable de ton côté, Corny, de nous honorer de ton silence.

Theodore, assis entre eux, se laissa glisser sur sa chaise afin de se faire plus petit. Remus et Kingsley se lancèrent un regard fatigués mais ne dirent rien. Rémy Hopkins regarda Molly, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Les autres restèrent presque immobiles, attendant que la tempête ne se calme... à l'exception de l'ancien professeur de potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Severus Rogue, voisin de Zacharias, écouta les autres soupirer, observa leurs réactions et s'était attendu à ce que l'un d'eux n'ait le courage de faire taire les deux jeunes avant qu'ils ne se décident à en venir à la baguette. Il pouvait toujours mélanger son chaudron avec une plume en sucre pour que ça arrive

- Cornfoot, tais-toi, prévint Liam alors que le concerné avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Sinon tu prends la porte.  
- Et Smith ? Demanda effrontément Stephen.  
- Sa présence est nécessaire, trancha le premier. Alors qu'on se passerait volontiers de la tienne si c'est pour vous entendre, Zacharias et toi, vous chamailler comme les deux sales gosses que vous êtes quand vous vous y mettez.

Pendant près de deux semaines, Theodore n'avait pas remit un seul pied à Poudlard. Il avait dû, tout ce temps, rester au manoir Malefoy... au grand damne de Zacharias mais aussi, et surtout, du sien. Qu'il pouvait haïr cet endroit, ce lieux ou Voldemort et ses sbires avaient établis leurs quartiers. Cet endroit dont il était pourtant obligé de régulièrement arpenter les couloirs afin de tenir son rôle.

Tout était froid, austère. Que ce soit le sol, les murs, la décoration en générale, l'ambiance et les sorciers qui se trouvaient entre ces murs. Tant d'horreurs se passaient entre ces hauts murs, derrières ces grilles immenses en fer forgé. Tant d'horreurs étaient préparées aussi.

C'est pourquoi, en règle générale, ils faisaient en sorte que leurs espions aient les moyens de revenir au moins une fois par semaine. Avant cela, passait toutefois leur sécurité et il ne fallait pas que leur couverture ne soit menacée. Ils préféraient de courtes absences mais fréquentes, plutôt que des longues. Ce n'était pas uniquement dans le but d'avoir un compte rendu régulier des dernières décisions qu'avaient prit l'autoproclamé Lord... c'était aussi, et surtout, afin de leur offrir un repos qu'ils savaient bien mérité.

- Il commence à se douter de quelque chose, annonça distinctement Theodore, afin de couper court à la discussion qui aurait pu s'allonger un peu plus encore. Il ne sait pas qui ou comment, mais il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il est à mon sens primordial que nous ne redoublions de prudence mais également que... que l'Ordre ne ralentisse ses actions. J'ai conscience que ça peut aller à l'encontre de vos certitudes, que ça va à leur encontre ; soyez certains que j'ai conscience que ça sera difficile à vivre pour vous mais... il ne faut pas que toutes leurs actions échouent, c'est trop flagrant. Il faut que certaines soient menées à bien,,,

Brusquement, Zacharias tourna la tête en direction de son ami et le regarda on ne peut plus horrifié. Beaucoup de regards avaient convergé vers le jeune serpent tantôt outré par ses propos, tantôt simplement surprit, tantôt inquiet pour la sécurité du concerné n'ayant pas perdu de vue le début de sa phrase.

Inquiet : tous l'étaient d'une manière différente ; tous l'étaient aussi pour une raison différente. Si la couverture de Theodore tombait, ils perdraient un élément utile au groupe ; les autres agents doubles auraient alors une couverture bien plus fragile. Si la couverture de Theodore, ou d'un autre, tombait... ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau à tous.

De droite à gauche, le blond secoua la tête. Silencieusement, il suppliait son camarade de renoncer à cette folie. Dès l'instant où tout ceci avait débuté, Zacharias avait su, au fond de lui, que tout finirait en queue de poisson... douté que tout déraperait... car tout dérapait toujours.

- T'es sur de ça, Nott ? Interrogea Cornfoot, s'en prenant au serpent à la surprise de tous. Tu peux le dire que tu as la frousse, hein. Venant d'un ancien Serpentard... je pense qu'on ne sera pas beaucoup à être étonné. Mais il est aussi vrai que ce n'est pas l'honnêteté qui vous étouffe, à Serpenta...  
- Cornfoot, vous sortez, coupa sèchement Severus. Immédiatement. Si vous m'obligez à utiliser la manière forte ce n'est pas par la porte que vous passerez.  
- Sont-ce des menaces, Rogue ?  
- Je dirais plutôt... un avertissement, monsieur Cornfoot.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	6. Chapitre 05

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

18 Juillet 2000

Les yeux grands ouverts, Zacharias était dans le même état que tous ses compagnons. Ces derniers avaient l'élégance de ne pas jurer encore et encore, au contraire du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui était en train de montrer à tous l'étendu de son vocabulaire. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de constater qu'une personne aussi jeune pouvait disposer d'un tel langage. En temps normal, Molly et Kingsley se seraient permis de lui demander de se taire si c'était pour se montrer aussi grossier... ils n'en firent rien.

Avec une horreur impossible à dissimuler, ils fixaient tous le contenu de la boîte qui se trouvait ouverte juste sous leur nez. Ils étaient tous dans l'incapacité la plus totale de détourner les yeux, comme attirés par un puissant sortilège.

- Par Merlin, murmurèrent simultanément Rogue et Lupin.

Si les paroles des deux anciens ennemis furent identiques, leurs actions ne le furent aucunement, elles. Alors que le premier tendait une main, hésitante les apparences, en direction du colis dans le but de l'approcher de sa personne et mieux en voir le contenu ; le second préférait, et de loin, préserver une certain distance.

Posée sur le bureau, la boîte n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle avait été ouverte. Severus ayant renoncé et ramené sa main le long de son corps. L'animal, toujours auprès d'eux, avait cessé de faire du bruit. Aucuns claquements de becs, aucuns hululement, aucun frottement d'ailes... rien.

Seul Zacharias et ses vulgarités empêchaient le silence de s'installer.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, supplia Smith. Pitié... dites le moi.

L'ancien blaireau avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix étrangement basse et faible. Ses yeux verts qui passaient d'un sorcier à l'autre et étaient le parfait reflet de ses sentiments actuels. Tel un enfant apeuré qui se serait réveillé à la suite d'un cauchemar particulièrement horrible et effrayant, le blond avait besoin d'être rassuré au plus vite.

- Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, Zacharias, claqua Severus, brutalement. Vous connaissez la réponse, comme nous tous ici. Cornfoot... taisez-vous !  
- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Protesta, indigné, le concerné.

En guise de dédommagement, il reçu un regard noir de la part de l'ancien espion dont la couverture avait fini par tomber. Suite à l'assassinat de Dumbledore il avait eu quelques misères à regagner la confiance de l'Ordre qui avaient eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'il leur avait raconté la vérité. Après tout : il était chose facile que de modeler la vérité de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit telle qu'on le souhaite. L'arranger, de la même manière que l'on arrange un bouquet de fleur,

L'homme aux cheveux gras qui avait été haïs par des centaines d'élèves se tenait pourtant aujourd'hui au cœur de l'Ordre. Dans son centre décisionnel et sa parole valait son pesant de Gallions. Ce qui était loin de plaire à tout le monde.

- Vous serez chargé de surveiller les chambres une semaine de plus, décida l'ancien professeur de potion à celui qui fût, il y a peu de temps encore, un de ses élèves. Oh et sortez de cette pièce !

Stephen, comme la majorité des autres sorciers présents dans le bureau, soupira d'exaspération. La réaction de Severus leur apparaissait, à tous, comme démesurée : le jeune Serdaigle n'avait même pas pu ouvrir la bouche qu'il se trouvait congédié et affublé d'une semaine d'inspection supplémentaire...

En même temps, tous savaient également qu'il n'avait fait qu'empêcher Cornfoot de parler pour dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Une bêtise qui aurait fait sortir Zacharias de ses gonds.

Les mains dans les poches, le concerné tourna néanmoins les talons sans émettre la moindre protestation. Bien entendu, il adressa au passage un regard assassin à Zacharias qui n'eut aucunes réaction. Celui-ci étant bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait juste sous les yeux que par ce qu'il l'entourait. A mille lieues de son ennemi, à milles lieues de leurs habituelles chamailleries... à mille lieues du reste du monde.

- Cornfoot. Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer, le retint un bref instant un Rogue menaçant et donc tout à fait fidèle à son personnage. Sinon je vous garantie personnellement que vous serez bon à aller nourrir les acromentules qui peuplent la forêt interdite grâce à notre cher garde chasse. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Cornfoot ?  
- Après vous vous étonnez que personne ne vous aime, grommela l'aigle dans sa toute jeune barbe.  
- Je ne suis nullement ici pour que l'on m'apprécie, Cornfoot, trancha le premier. Je vous le redis une dernière fois : vous sortez. Immédiatement

Quelles que soient les situations, Rogue restait Rogue. Même après tout ce temps, même après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir et qui étaient devenues son quotidien : rien ne semblait avoir changé chez cet homme qui, au fil des années, avait érigé un mur titanesque entre sa personne et le reste du monde.

Son caractère restait, lui aussi, tel qu'il avait toujours été : exécrable. Tant et si bien que certains courageux (ou stupides, c'était au choix et la nuance entre les deux termes étant bien faible...) auraient pu faire remarquer que Severus Rogue n'était rien d'autre que la version plus âgée de Zacharias Smith... en plus Serpentard... et en plus graisseux. Cela va sans dire.

Et c'est cet état des lieux qui fit que l'ancien étudiant à Serdaigle finit par obéir, à contre coeur, à l'ordre Ô combien injuste. Il ne manqua pas, en chemin, de regarder une nouvelle fois le blaireau dans l'espoir de le voir, enfin, s'emporter contre lui.

Rien ne vint.

Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce et plus personne n'osait parler. Zacharias semblait enfin être venu au bout de son imposant panel d'insultes ; Cornfoot et Rogue, bien qu'en désaccord une nouvelle fois, ne s'emportaient pas l'un contre l'autre. Personne ne parlait.

Lorsque Stephen arriva face à la porte qui l'éloignerait de cette bande de sorciers muets, il s'arrêta un bref instant. Il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le regard noir de celui qui lui avait demandé de partir. La tête droite et les épaules de même : l'aigle finit par l'ouvrir pour mieux la claquer ensuite.

Faisant rager l'individu au nez crochu, tout de noir vêtu.  
Et c'était bien là son intention.

Alors que certains regards s'étaient détournés du colis afin de suivre l'altercation opposant professeur et élève ; d'autres étaient restés rivés sur la boîte aux rabats grands ouverts et dont le contenu était visible par tous. Liam, quand à lui, avait profité de ce bref désordre pour s'approcher discrètement de Zacharias.

Il prit son jeune ami par les épaules avec une douceur que peu lui connaissaient. Non qu'il ne soit connu pour être une grosse brute, mais Sheep avait l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Lentement, il éloigna ensuite son cadet du bureau afin qu'il n'ait plus le colis juste sous les yeux. Liam ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que ses épaules n'eurent rencontré les étagères pleines de livres.

Sentir le corps tremblant de Zacharias contre lui perturbait grandement le joyeux Serdaigle. Voir les nombreuses œillades paniquées et déboussolées qui lui étaient adressées également. Ce qu'elles pouvaient en dire long sur l'état d'esprit du jaune en cet instant précis.

- C'est pas Theodore, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour le rassurer et tout en le berçant. Tu le sais Zach. Je sais que tu le sais. Je suis même sur que tu as compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Theodore avait tout le monde. Tu ne peux que l'avoir compris Zach.

Blême, l'ancien poursuiveur de Poufsouffle se défit de l'étreinte du second et se laissa lourdement tomber par terre, dos à la riche bibliothèque. Ses jambes furent ramenées contre son torse et c'est avec force qu'il les serra.

Désolé, Sheep se mit à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule, tout en l'obligeant à lever les yeux de l'autre.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna doucement Liam, dont le ton n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Rogue envers Stephen. Zach... regarde-moi.  
- C'est pas Theodore mais c'est bien le sceau des Nott... je pense que... je pense que c'est Theophile.

Même s'il affirmait l'inverse lorsqu'on avait le malheur de l'interroger à ce sujet, Theodore tenait à son père. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention du vieil homme sur lui, essayé que son géniteur n'ait une raison d'être fier de lui. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'ait aucunes raisons d'avoir honte de dire « C'est mon fils ». Toujours tenté de ne pas trop le décevoir.

Les deux Nott étaient pourtant loin de se ressembler. Leur idéal respectif allait dans un sens contraire. Alors que le plus jeune avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion, trahissant par là son père et rejetant les préceptes que celui-ci avait tenté de lui inculquer ; l'autre était resté fidèle à Voldemort.

Malgré cela, Theodore ne pourrait que se sentir coupable de l'assassinat de son père. Se penser responsable de ceci à cause de leur sang commun, à cause de son jeune âge... son âge qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore l'entière confiance du mage noir, même s'il en avait déjà acquis une bonne partie, alors que son père l'avait obtenue voilà déjà quelques décennies. Certaines informations que récoltait l'Ordre venait de Theophile Nott qui, à son insu, aidait le camp adverse.

- Theophile ? Répéta Rogue, dont les oreilles traînaient. Ca ne peut dû au hasard ; les informations transmises par Theodore étaient bien trop précise...  
- Andrew devrait rentrer demain, rappela, judicieusement, Remus. Nous pourrions alors lui demander d'aider Theodore à revenir.

Les regards commençaient enfin à se détourner de la boîte et les langues se déliaient petit à petit. s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des leurs, alors la situation n'était pas encore aussi dramatique qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Même si elle pouvait le devenir très rapidement. Une limite très faible existait entre Theophile Nott et son fils.

- Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas attendre que Theodore ne rentre par ses propres moyens ? Questionna Remy. La couverture des autres pourrait en pâtir et... rien ne nous dit que Theodore est effectivement en danger. Nous ne sommes même pas encore certains qu'il s'agisse bien de Nott senior... ne serait-il pas préférable de nous en assurer avant de faire des plans sur la comète.

Remy Hopkins n'avait jamais paru aussi peu sure de ses dires.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


	7. Chapitre 06

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Personnages principaux** : Theodore Nott ; Zacharias Smith ; Stephen Cornfoot ; Su Li ...

**Personnages OC **: Anton Sheffer ; Liam Sheep ...

**Résumé**: "Sa vie n'a pas à être sacrifiée... pas plus que celle d'un autre." - " Il est parfois nécessaire de sacrifier quelques vies pour le bien de la majorité"

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours **: Après Poudlard

**Divers : **Les dates sont importantes ; on va avancer, reculer, avancer, re-reculer etc...**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

13 Juin 2000

Les couloirs de l'imposante école de sorcellerie étaient calmes, vides, tranquilles. Trop calmes, trop vides et trop tranquilles même. Désertés de toute population, ils étaient plus tristes et plus misérables que jamais. Pire encore que lorsque ses habitants déambulaient entre leurs murs. Au moins avait-on alors l'impression qu'une certaine forme de vie existait toujours à Poudlard.

Bon nombre de sorciers étaient allés trouver refuge dans le parc, au bord du lac. Ils essayaient, tant bien que mal, de se changer les idées : profiter du beau temps en compagnie de leur famille, de leurs amis était un moyen comme un autre de se vider l'esprit. Profiter de leur présence tant qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Se forcer à sourire, à rire, à plaisanter. S'obliger à apprécier la vie. Donner l'illusion de. Faire comme si tout allait bien.

Car tous étaient cloîtrés dans un petit monde d'illusions et de faux semblants. Dans un univers bien à eux, dans un pays où c'était à celui qui saurait le mieux dissimuler peine, peur et douleur.

Stephen, lui, par contre, était à la recherche de Theodore. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Zacharias installé au bord du lac en compagnie de Liam et quelques autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas cherché à identifier : l'ancien Serdaigle avait décidé de sauter sur l'occasion afin d'aller parler avec le Serpentard seul à seul... ce qui ne serait pas du luxe.

Après avoir passé en revue tous les endroits où il avait cru que son ancien partenaire de cours était susceptible de se trouver (à savoir : la Grande Salle, la salle d'entraînement, les cachots, l'infirmerie, les cuisines et la bibliothèque), Cornfoot avait finit par se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait Theodore lorsqu'il n'était pas au manoir Malefoy.

En règle générale, il évitait soigneusement cette chambre lorsqu'il n'y avait que Smith qui s'y trouvait. Malgré tout, il savait que l'endroit pouvait être affreusement dérangé lorsqu'il n'y avait que le blaireau dans la pièce. A l'heure actuelle, pourtant, rien ne traînait... pas même une chaussette célibataire.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil situé en face du lit qu'il occupait en temps normal, Theodore avait un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et sa tête reposait dans sa main. Sa jambe gauche était remontée contre lui et, sans réelles surprises pour Cornfoot, avait un livre sous le nez. Un peu plus encore et Stephen s'en serait voulu de le déranger... pour une fois que le serpent pouvait aspirer à un peu de tranquillité, loin des mangemorts et du bruit que faisait Zacharias.

- Nott, appela-t-il cependant, ayant rapidement perdus ses quelques scrupules. On peut... parler ?

Le second sorcier sortit, un bref instant seulement, le nez de son passionnant bouquin et fixa froidement le premier. Il avait difficilement réussit à virer Zacharias de la chambre afin de rester seul quelques heures afin de lire en paix... et voilà que cet imbécile de Serdaigle décidait de venir le déranger pour une obscure raison.

Enfin... le connaissant ça allait certainement se rapporter, de près ou de loin, à Smith. Theodore serait prêt à mettre sa main à couper que le sujet de discussion serait celui qu'il craignait. Et c'était loin de l'enchanter.

- Nous pouvons effectivement parler, confirma le brun, ne le regardant déjà plus. Mis à part si c'est pour te plaindre de Zacharias d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si telle était ton but... fais moi économiser du temps et prends la porte dès maintenant.

L'ancien aigle hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche, souhaitant ainsi faire comprendre à Nott qu'il se méprenait sur ses intentions et qu'il ne comptait pas faire demi-tour aussi vite. A la place, il s'installa tranquillement sur le bord du lit de Theodore qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Ce dernier ne devait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était facile deviner ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant... car en plus des sourcils, ses lèvres se pincèrent et son corps tout entier sembla se tendre et se tenir prêt à bondir pour le faire sortir.

Néanmoins, sur le coup, il n'émit aucunes protestation.

Stephen laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant d'enfin reprendre la parole. Il espérait, au fond, que le Serpentard lui aurait posé une question afin de savoir de quoi il en retournait... et dans l'espoir qu'il ne quitte plus vite la chambre : mais il n'en fit rien. Pendant ces quelques instants de silence, Cornfoot recommença à regarder la chambre, s'attardant un peu plus sur ce qu'elle contenait.

Lorsqu'il était de surveillance, il lui arrivait fréquemment de détailler les pièces où les sorciers dormaient. Ces endroits lui permettaient d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs occupants. Alors qu'une personne pouvait mentir sur ses intentions, sur ses sentiments et sur ses pensées, il était bien plus difficile de faire mentir une pièce. De tout dissimuler.

Le lit du premier était, sans réelles surprises, parfaitement fait tandis que les draps du second étaient en boule sur le matelas. Cela correspondait à l'idée qu'on se faisait de ces deux là. Un Theodore qui n'appréciait pas le désordre et un Zacharias qui laissait ses affaires en plan. Il trouvait étrange que le premier n'ait pas décidé de refaire le lit du second... mais soit. Pourquoi pas.

Sur la table de chevet du serpent se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de petites fioles. La majorité était pleine, mais certaines d'entre elles semblaient être entamées. Celle de Smith, en revanche, regorgeait d'objets en tout genre... allant de fausses baguettes en réglisses aux restes de bougies totalement fondues, en passant bien évidemment par des bandages toujours soigneusement enroulés.

- Comment peux-tu supporter Smith ? Questionna-t-il finalement, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur.  
- Cornfoot, il me semblait t'avoir dit que, commença à siffler Theodore. Fou le camp !  
- Non non ! Se hâta à dire le premier. C'est simplement que... c'est juste de la curiosité, j't'assure. Vous êtes tellement différents... Votre entente dépasse la logique.

L'ancien Serpentard plaça un morceau de parchemin dans l'épais livre qui était toujours sur ses genoux. Sans doutes aurait-il réussit à retenir sa page sans cela, mais il préférait rester prudent. Une fois ceci fait, il le ferma enfin, mais le garda sur ses genoux. Son regard était rivé sur le sorcier qui était toujours assit sur son lit et qui donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir en bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu un minimum de réponses à ses questions.

- Zacharias n'as pas toujours été comme ça, murmura Nott. Je sais pas si tu te souviens de lui quand on était encore étudiants mais... il était capable de sourire, de rire, de vivre à l'époque. Il était même capable de faire confiance, c'est dire.  
- Il te fait confiance, rappela l'autre. Si c'est pas de la confiance, j'sais pas ce que c'est.  
- Sans doutes, accepta le premier. Sans doutes mais... il faisait plus facilement confiance que maintenant c'est ça que je voulais dire. Trop facilement confiance car certaines personnes ne la méritaient pas. C'est là que se trouve le nœud du problème. C'est ça qui l'a... changé.

Assit bien droit sur le lit, Cornfoot n'interrompit pas Theodore. Pas pour l'instant. Il préférait que le serpent aille un peu plus loin dans ses explications avant de reprendre la parole pour faire ses remarques.

- Zach n'a pas un mauvais fond, il se protège simplement par peur de souffrir de nouveau. C'est une chose qu'on a coutume de nous reprocher, à nous autres, Serpentard, mais c'est une chose que l'on fait tous, y compris les Gryffondor... y compris toi, se permit-il de dire, un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres. Tout le monde se protège, même si tous n'en sont pas conscient.

Stephen ne semblait pas convaincu et ne s'en cacha pas.

- Tu dois te souvenir, j'espère, de John Cadwallader...  
- C'était un Poufsouffle, non ? Répondit l'aigle sans voir l'intérêt de la question. Il s'est fait tuer y a deux ans... ou un truc comme ça.

Le serpent confirma ce que venait de dire son ancien camarade. Un sourire triste sur le visage, on eut pu croire qu'il était en train de se replonger dans un souvenir particulièrement douloureux. Ce qui était le cas. John avait été un ami de Zacharias. John avait été son ami.

- Megan Jones, reprit Theodore, la voix tremblotante. Zach et elle... ils étaient proches, vraiment proches. Tout comme John et Zach, ou Zach et moi, ajouta-t-il pensif. Mais il l'a tué. Il a dû tuer une de ses plus anciennes amies dans un acte de légitime défense.  
- Quel rapport avec Cadmallader ?  
- John Cadwallader, le corrigea le premier plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Avant d'essayer de tuer Zach, elle s'en est prise à lui. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'en réchapper, lui. Zach a eu du mal à supporter ces deux pertes successives.

A présent, vert et bleu se regardaient. Muets.

- Il fait des cauchemars. Il a peur que quelqu'un, à l'intérieur du château, ne vienne le tuer dans son sommeil. C'est à ça que servent les bougies, que servent les baguettes... il espère qu'ainsi il aura le temps de se défendre. Tu pourrais savoir tout ça, Stephen, si tu n'étais pas aussi occupé à le détester, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu pourrais savoir ça si tu faisais ton boulot pendant tes gardes... et si tu daignais passer dans cette chambre même en mon absence.  
- Nous avons tous nos démons, commença à voix basse le second. Des choses horribles sur la conscience, des choses dont nous ne sommes absolument pas fiers et que jamais nous ne saurons oublier et encore moins nous pardonner. Et pourtant, sommes-nous tous devenus comme lui ? A repousser et se méfier de tout le monde !  
- Nous avons tous une approche différente des événements, Cornfoot. J'aimerais voir comment tu réagirais si vos rôles étaient inversés... si tu avais dû tuer une personne qui t'étais chère.

Stephen se leva enfin du lit sur lequel il était resté assit tout du long. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'ancien Serpent, qui fût un de ses partenaires de cours. Ce dernier ne se méfia pas, ne voyant là rien d'anormal, et resta sur son fauteuil à fixer son locuteur.

- Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remit de la mort de John et de la trahison de Megan... il a peur d'être de nouveau déçu par ses proches et les garde donc éloignés... tu ferais pareil. J'en suis convaincu.

Il pensait n'avoir rien à craindre du comportement du Serdaigle jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui attrape le poignet et ne remonte, de force, sa manche. La marque des ténèbres qui s'y trouvait apparut alors.

- Maintenant permet moi de te poser une autre question, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui ait la confiance de Smith... alors que tout le monde sait que tu es marqué. Comment peut-il te faire confiance et te supporter sachant que tu es un des leurs ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Cornfoot, cracha Theodore en se dégageant de sa prise et rabaissant sa manche. C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de conneries, bon sang !

Le Serdaigle essaya de lui reprendre le bras afin de le confronter à ce qu'il était avant d'être membre de l'Ordre ; mais sa victime l'évita de justesse et le fusilla du regard.

- Je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Savoir si ON peut te faire confiance. Savoir comment certains peuvent te faire confiance.  
- Va demander à Severus, siffla Nott. Il sera ravi de te répondre, j'en suis certain. Maintenant dégage si tu ne veux pas que je te dégage moi-même.

* * *

A bientôt :D

SB


End file.
